Ice of Berk
by slayterxyz
Summary: (This is a sequence to Frozen (ROG, HTTYD) Hiccup and Jack face many problems on Berk. Mildew, Jack's powers, Pitch, Dagur, and the outcasts. Can they withstand them all with their dragons and new friends?
1. How to Start a Dragon Academy (Part 1)

"Okay, guys! Best trick competition! Who wants to go first!?" Hiccup asked Jack and Astrid, who were on a cliff with him.

"I guess I will," stated Jack. Jack leapt off of the cliff. When he did, he flew high up into the sky, then down to the water. When he got close to the water, he hovered just a few centimeters above it, causing it to freeze. Finally, Jack flew up with snow following behind him and landed back on the cliff next to Hiccup.

"My turn!" exclaimed Astrid. She turned to Hiccup and commented, "You might want to take notes!" Hiccup smiled as Astrid flew off the cliff on Stormfly. Astrid lead Stormfly down to the water so her tail touched the water. Next, Astrid flew up, spinning like the wind. "All right!" Astrid landed on the other side of Hiccup, happily.

"Looks like we got our work picked out for us, bud."

He pet Toothless as he replied, "They're going down!" Toothless jumped from the cliff without warning and did a loop in the air. When he was done with the loop, he sped down to the ocean. Snow from Toothless' flurry followed behind. Once they got to the water, they sped up, carrying water drops along. Next, they went through a maze of rocks like the wind.

Hiccup stood up on Toothless' back as they came to the last rock. He jumped off Toothless and onto the rock. As fast as he could, he ran across the rock and jumped back onto Toothless. Once he got back on him, he flew up, firing sandblasts in the air. Snow sprinkled onto Jack and Astrid as he did. "They're still the best," observed Astrid.

Toothless turned to Hiccup and exclaimed, "Another win!"

Hiccup started to pet his snow head gently, "Good job, bud."

Once Hiccup was done with his turn, the trio all flew back down to Berk. They watched in horror as everyone fought with the dragons in the kingdom. "That's weird. All of the dragons I met around the castle were always friendly."

Jack looked down sadly. "Well, I guess being alone for 13 years gave you time to get and know them." Hiccup smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, everyone started to panic. "It's 3 p.m.!" Everyone got shield umbrellas or went into their houses. Suddenly, dragon waste started to fall from the sky. Jack quickly used his powers to form an ice cover for them. "Poop! That is discussing!" exclaimed Toothless.

* * *

Mildew slept in his house peacefully on a little island right next to Berk. Well, until a dragon started to bang on the roof and ice started to cover his window. Angrily, he stomped out of his house. Once he was out, he saw a gronkle sleeping on his roof. "Oh that's just great!" Mildew turned and saw that all of his crops were frozen, too. "My field!" Mildew stared at the frozen ocean around him. Only around him. "Grr! My life was bad enough with dragons around, but now a king with ice powers!"

He went inside and grabbed his staff and helmet. Grumpy, he marched down to the castle. Once he was there, he exclaimed, "Jack!"

Gobber, Jack's dad's best friend, turned and moaned, "Ah. Mildew with his complaint of the day!"

"You picked a bad time. I need to help the kingdom prepare for winter."

"Winter! You set off a winter at my house! I demand it be removed immediately!"

"Sorry. Me, Hiccup, and Astrid were practicing flying over there. I guess I got carried away."

Mildew got mad and started to yell at Jack. "These dragons have been eating our food and destroying our houses no matter how kind we are to them!" Villagers started to gather around hearing this. "It was already hard for us! Then, you set off an eternal winter, almost freezing us to death! Next, you come back and claim you can control your power, even though you still accidentally freeze some houses! Look! My lips are a hideous blue!" Some people started to cheer in agreement.

Gobber whispered to Jack, "He's right. He's hideous."

"You should probably go back to your room so that we only have to worry about dragons!" Hiccup walked by, not believing what he was hearing. "This kingdom is getting out of hand!"

Hiccup walked up in front of Jack. "He doesn't mean any harm. Nor do the dragons."

Jack placed his hand on Hiccup's should and stated, "If I freeze something, I can unfreeze it. I will also try my hardest to keep the dragons under control.

"Oh, there is something you froze, Jack! Your kingdom, probably the world, and your brother's heart!" Mildew spat as he walked back to his house, happy that he had probably made a small difference. Everyone started to scream mean comments at Jack, too. Quickly, Hiccup lead Jack off stage, back to the castle.

There, Jack walked in circles as Hiccup and Gobber watched. His snowflake cape draped off of him like a waterfall as he paced. "I can't let my powers freeze anything again. I know! I can wear gloves again!"

"Gloves?" Gobber asked. "Remember what happened last time when you trusted your gloves!"

"Then, I'll just stay in my room again." Hiccup started to worry a little.

"How will you lead Berk in there?"

"I know. Maybe..."

"Jack, wait!" Hiccup interrupted. "What if I just trained the dragons properly."

"You?"

"If anyone could tame them, I can. I've lived with them my whole life and I also learned some Dragonese since they were the only creature that I could play with when I was younger. I'm the man for the job."

"You're not a man, yet!"

"What do you mean!? I traveled miles just to find you! I thrived through blistering blizzards! If that's not good enough for you, then at least give me a chance to be a man!" Jack and Gobber looked at each other.

"Very well. I'll give you a chance, starting tomorrow." Hiccup smiled at the fact that his brother was listening to him for once.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he walked into the center of the kingdom. "I'm sorry, dragons. There are going to be a few changes around here." Hiccup saw a woman fighting with a purple deadly nadder over a fish. Hiccup ran up to it and said, "Hey, that's not your fish!"

The dragon looked at him and replied, _Can I please have the fish?_

"No!" The dragon rested it's head on his hand, obeying his orders. "Good dragon!" Chickens started to charge at them from out of nowhere.

_Chicken! Yummy chicken!_Happily, a gronkle followed the nadder as it chased the chickens. Hiccup looked on a cliff and saw two dragons fighting, accidentally setting some of the sheep on fire.

"Toothless! Stop that fight! I'll put out the sheep!"

"Got it!" Toothless flew up towards the fighting dragons while Hiccup helped the sheep calm down. Before Hiccup could reach the sheep, a bundle of dragons blocked his way. Hiccup just stood there, wondering what to do next.

* * *

Astrid was bringing some ice to Berk on her sleigh until she noticed four teens sitting on a roof. Curious, she climbed up onto the roof to hear what they were talking about. "What is the prince of Berk doing down there?" asked a boy with black hair.

"Uh," replied a boy that looked just like the girl next to him, "I think he's helping the dragons destroy stuff."

"Cool!" the girl replied. They all started to laugh as they watched Hiccup try to dump water on a burning sheep, which only accomplishing him being kicked down the hill he had been standing on. Astrid walked up to the teens and stated, "Wow! He could really use some help out there." Everyone got startled by her for a moment, then relaxed.

"In a minute!" replied the girl.

The boy instantly got up and stated, "Hello. My name is Snotlout. And you?" Instead of replying, Astrid flipped him off the roof.

Finally, Hiccup dumped some water on the burning sheep. "Sorry about that!"

Astrid rolled her eyes as dragons started to fly overhead. "And, it's 3:00 p.m."

Hiccup looked at the dragon waste falling from the sky. "Oh no."

**A/N: If you want singing in this, tell me witch song to make a parody from, or tell me if you want me just to make up a song. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. How to Start a Dragon Academy (Part 2)

Hiccup sat in his bed with Toothless by his side. "Uh! Everything hurts!"

"At least you gave it a shot."

"Thanks, bud."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Prince Hiccup?" a voice asked. "Astrid is here to see you, sire."

Hiccup whispered to himself, "Oh great. Astrid. Yes! She may come in!" Hiccup turned to Toothless. "I don't look too beat up, do I?"

"Define 'beat up.'"

"Oh great. Dragon pity." Astrid burst through his doors. "Hey, Astrid! What a nice surprise!"

"So, how was your day?"

"Uneventful. I just ran around the plaza. You know."

"Ya. I do know. Me and some other teens were watching you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing."

Hiccup fell dramatically on his bed. "I'm going to see flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month!"

"Hiccup!" They heard Jack exclaim. He quickly sat back up as Jack entered his room. "What's going on out there! It's even worse than one of my winter storms!"

"I know it looks bad..."

"Really bad," added Astrid.

"Yes, but this is only phase one of my master plan!"

"So you have an idea?"

"Of course I do! It's very complex and it will work!"

"Let's hope. If you get those dragons out of control, then we might have to go with their heads." Once Jack left, Hiccup started to pet Toothless.

"Don't worry, bud. Your head is not going anywhere."

"That's a little hard to believe. My head falls off all of the time!"

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and stated, "You do realize there are like a billion dragons out there and only one of you? I hope you really do have a plan!"

* * *

Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless snuck into the dragon arena, where their kingdom used to kill dragons twenty years ago. "Okay. Here's my plan, Astrid. We will train dragons here."

"It's hard to believe that your brother just let you use the arena!"

"Actually, it would be if he did, but he didn't. Let's just not talk about it."

"Wait! After all these years wanting to see your brother, you're going behind his back?"

"There you go! Talking about it!"

"Got ya!" Snotlout walked from the shadows with some teens on dragons following behind him.

"Snotlout?"

"Hiccup, you know him?"

"Ya, he's my cousin. What are you doing here?"

"Well, right now, I'm planning on telling your brother about your mischief."

Toothless started to growl, then stated, "You might want to think twice about that!"

"Did that dragon just talk?"

"I'm not really a dragon. I'm a snowfury."

Snotlout was speechless for a moment, then he replied, "Fine! We won't nark on you if you let us in on your plan, too."

Astrid turned to Hiccup and commented, "I guess we have no choice."

"Fine!"

The boy and girl that looked alike said, "If we heard correctly, we are going to train dragons where we used to kill them?"

"People here don't do that any more."

Stormfly started to freak out a little. "Our dragons are getting a little nervous here."

"It's okay, dragons."

The gronkle the biggest kid was riding on whined, _But this is where our ancestors perished! I can smell their blood!_

"Don't worry..."

_Meatlug. And my rider is Fishlegs._

"Meatlug. No dragon has been killed here for twenty years." Hearing this, all of the dragons calmed down.

"How did you know her name?" asked the boy riding on Meatlug.

"She told me. She also told me your name is Fishlegs." All Fishlegs did was stare.

Quickly, Astrid pulled Hiccup close and whispered, "It's not natural to speak to dragons. You're probably the only person on this world who knows how! Not to mention, you have a talking dragon."

"What about you? You seem like you can talk to Stormfly?"

"Just Stormfly."

To avoid any more awkwardness, he asked the boy and girl, "So what are your guys' names?"

The girl stood up proudly. "I'm Ruffnut! He's my lousy twin, Tuffnut."

"Yes I am! Wait, what?"

"Okay, guys. The dragons are out of control! My brother is getting worried that his powers, mixed with the dragons, is too much for Berk to handle."

"We got it!" exclaimed Ruffnut. "Have him set off an eternal winter again! All we have to do is make him mad! First, we make him really, really angry!"

Tuffnut replied, "No problem. We anger everybody!"

Hiccup started to get angry at them talking like this. "Guys! We don't want another winter! That's what we're trying to avoid! Mildew wants Jack sealed back into his room! I'm not sure about you, but that is not okay with me!"

"You're right. She's sorry."

"Okay. First problem, the dragons are eating everything in sight." Hiccup grabbed some chicken and held it in front of Stormfly. "Now, if a dragon takes something they're not supposed to have, you just scratch them under the chin." Once Stormfly got the juicy meat in her mouth, Hiccup scratched her chin, causing her to drop it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Snotlout snatched the chicken from Hiccup and tossed it to his monstrous nightmare. "Maybe that works for you, but Hookfang and I, we do things differently!" Snotlout turned to Hookfang and exclaimed, "Put the fish down! You hear me!" It dropped the fish slowly, then quickly, snatched him in his mouth and wiggled him around.

"Should we help him?" asked Tuffnut.

Enjoying the scene, Astrid replied, "Na."

"We have a lot of things to do!" interrupted Hiccup. "Together, we can tame these dragons." Everyone left the arena, ready to start their mission. The only problem was, when they got into Berk, everything was frozen. "This is weird. Why is Berk frozen?" Suddenly, a huge explosion of snowflakes came from the castle. They knew that that's where they had to be. Once they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. "Jack?"

"Hiccup?" Quickly, Hiccup ran up to Jack and hugged him with comfort.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Slowly, all of the snow and ice disappeared.

Once it was all gone, Mildew came up to Jack and exclaimed proudly, "Look! This is what I was saying was going to happen! You froze one of our yaks to death! Would that have happened if you stayed in your room? No!"

"Jack. I swear I can help you."

"Hiccup! Just stop! How can I be trusted to control all of my powers, when I couldn't even control my emotions!"


	3. How to Start a Dragon Academy (Part 3)

ack, Hiccup, and Gobber walked into the castle. "Hiccup, I might just make you the new king." A stroke of fear was pinned into his chest. He knew exactly why Jack was suggesting this.

"No, Jack! You're staying king and everyone is going to like it!" Jack started to stomp up to his room. "You have to trust me, Jack! You just can't stay in your room forever!"

"I've done enough damage!"

Mildew walked up next to Hiccup and exclaimed, "He's right. He needs to go away, now!" Everyone surrounded the castle hearing Mildew's comment and cheered.

"Alright! I get your message! Hiccup is the new king." When Hiccup tried to tell Jack otherwise, Jack just ran up to his room and locked the door.

* * *

The teens were all eating their dinner in the castle. "I can't believe he's doing this again!" whined Hiccup, eating his soup.

"It's just not fair. I feel as if Mildew was purposely trying to get Jack scared so he would do that," replied Astrid.

"It's sad, I used to love the winter storms he made. Afterwords, Meatlug and I would make snowdragons."

"Like me?" asked Toothless.

"Almost," replied Fishlegs nervously at the talking dragon.

"Tuffnut, is that a tear in your eye?"

"Whatever. I'm just bummed that the beautiful destruction that he used to make is going to disappear overnight."

"Let's just leave, guys." Everyone but Hiccup and Toothless left.

Suddenly, Mildew came from behind Hiccup and stated, "I bet you're going to miss your brother so much. I mean, your brother can never control his powers. It's his nature."

Toothless could see that Mildew was making Hiccup feel uncomfortable and growled, "If you know what's good for ya, then you'll leave." Startled, Mildew ran out of the castle. "How did he even get in here anyways?"

"I don't know, bud. But trust me. Whatever he did is seemingly legal." When Mildew left, the wind blew out the fire. Just as the maid was about to rekindle the fire, Toothless used his mouth to ignite a match and tossed it into the fire.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless!"

"No problem."

Seeing this, he had an idea. "Mildew's right, Toothless! Come on!"

"Let's go!" Hiccup led Toothless out of the castle. This time, he knew his plan was going to work.

* * *

Hiccup flew Toothless over to the arena, where he gathered the teens. "So," asked Astrid, "you got your brother to talk to you?" Hiccup didn't replied. "Or are you going behind his back, again?"

"One of those," replied Toothless.

"I found out a way for Jack to use his powers and for dragons to be who they are without harming anything."

* * *

On the ocean, some vikings were searching for fish. "Ah! There's no fish!" cried one of the fisherman. Suddenly, Snotlout swooped down by them. He quickly dove into the water. When he did, all of the scared fish panicked into the fish net. There were enough for everybody in the kingdom to have two, which was quite the catch. "Thanks dragon!"

"That's right! That just happened!"

"Come on! Follow me!" Hiccup lead them down to Mildew's field, which he was attempting to re-grow. Astrid told Stormfly to use her tail to hoe the fields. Next, Toothless and Hiccup threw the seeds properly on the ground. "Time for the fertilizer!" Just as he said this, it was three p.m. Dragons started to let out their waste again, but this time on Mildew's farm. "Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!"

Meanwhile, the twins used their dragons to round up animals. Once everyone was done, Astrid asked, "How did you know this was going to work?"

"Because they're dragons. They do what they do. You just have to work with them to make things right. That's how we're going to help Jack." Just as he said this, Jack walked up from behind him. "Jack, why are you..."

"I was watching you guys. I was very impressed. I just have one question, though. How will this strategy work with me?"

"The dragons can constantly melt your ice. We might even make a monstrous nightmare follow you around. Even better, you can let your powers go in the dragon arena."

"Jack!" Mildew's voice exclaimed. "Why are you out here? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"I'll explain at my next speech," replied Jack, smiling.

"But you're not king?"

Hiccup decided to play along and asked, "Who said that?"

* * *

Jack stood in front of everyone in the castle's meeting room. Jack started his speech. "You teens have done good, but you did good behind my back. You even did some things without my permission. I'm afraid there are consequences."

Mildew smiled and whispered, "Oh, this going to be good."

"I told you this was a bad idea," whispered Astrid.

"Look, Jack! It was my idea. I should be the only one punished."

"No. You all had a part in it. You did what was right, but you didn't do it right. That's why..."

"You're getting a dragon training academy!" Gobber exclaimed, causing Mildew to gasp.

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!"

"Oh! Sorry. Go ahead."

"Well, you already told them!"

"You can always tell them the part about how proud you are of them!"

"Gobber!" Jack calmed down a little, seeing ice was forming from his feet. "Look. Hiccup. You were right. If you can train these dragons properly, there would be less problems in Berk." Happily, Hiccup hugged Jack. Angrily, Mildew stomped back to his house.

"Will you come to the arena, too, Jack?"

"Well, if you have room for one more."

"Of course we do!"

* * *

In Hiccup's room, he drew pictures of what had happened over the past day in his journal. "Is that me?" asked Toothless.

They both smiled as Hiccup replied, "Yes. That's you."


End file.
